the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
The Iron Islands
The Iron Islands are one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. Originally conquered by Aegon I Targaryen, they became independent once more during the War of the Five Kings, only to be subjugated again in 370 AC. The Ironborn are known for their fierce nature and their tradition of seafaring. Geography The Iron Islands is an archipelago in Ironman's Bay, located in the Sunset Sea off the western coast of Westeros. They are roughly west of the riverlands, northwest of the westerlands, and south of the north. The main grouping of islands numbers thirty-one, with the seven major isles being Pyke, Great Wyk, Old Wyk, Harlaw, Saltcliffe, Blacktyde, and Orkmont. Eight days sail northwest of Great Wyk is a smaller grouping of thirteen clustered around the Lonely Light. Some of the Iron Islands are used for sheep grazing or are uninhabited. The islands are ruled from Pyke, the seat of House Greyjoy on the island of the same name. The Iron Islands are small, barely-fertile rocks with few safe harbors. The seas around the isles are stormy, frequently wreaking havoc with their considerable force. History Early History The Iron Islands were first settled by the First Men, who, due to the lack of growth of weirwood trees did not keep to the Old Gods, but rather turned to the Faith of the Drowned God to worship. Originally, each island ruled itself, until priests of the Drowned God called for the first Kingsmoot, in which the Ironborn chose one single High King, which over the following generations was chosen from many different houses. Now unified, the Ironborn also expanded onto the Westerosi mainland, although their conquests were not permanent. After many generations of Kingsmoots, the Greyiron dynasty was able to establish hereditary rule for some time, and adopted the new title of King of the Iron Islands, demoting the other Kings to mere lords. After the Andal Invasion, House Hoare, which had intermarried with the Andals, overthrew House Greyiron, and, despite initial opposition from zealous priests of the Drowned God, established themselves as a new hereditary dynasty. In their time, under King Harwyn Hoare, the Ironborn conquered the entirety of the Riverlands, where his grandson Harren Hoare ordered the building of Harrenhal. Targaryen Dynasty Aegon I Targaryen, during his Wars of Conquest, conquered the Riverlands and burned the newly-built Harrenhal, before invading the Iron Islands themselves. There, he allowed the Ironborn to choose a new leader, and so, Vickon Greyjoy was selected, whose descendants continued to rule as a hereditary dynasty. During the Dance of the Dragons, Dalton Greyjoy raided the Westerosi mainland, and generations later, Dagon Greyjoy returned to raiding, as well, earning him the byname "the Last Reaver". His descendant Quellon Greyjoy outlawed thralldom and wanted to integrate the Iron Islands more into the Seven Kingdoms, but was killed during Robert's Rebellion. Baratheon Dynasty Quellon's son Balon Greyjoy wished to return to the Old Ways, rejecting his father's reforms, and declared a rebellion in 289 AC, which was, however, defeated by the new King Robert I Baratheon. During the War of the Five Kings, Balon Greyjoy and after his death his brother Euron Greyjoy declared independence from the Iron Throne. At the Great Council of 303 AC, Euron Greyjoy presented himself as a candidate for the Iron Throne, but had little support, gaining even fewer votes than Ironborn delegates were present. Regained Independence After the Great Council, the new King Petyr I Baelish allowed the Iron Islands to remain independent to avoid conflict, and so Euron Greyjoy was confirmed as King of the Iron Islands. However, he went on an eastward journey soon after, from which he never returned, so that his brother Victarion Greyjoy and his descendants ruled the Iron Islands instead. Over the next decades, the Ironborn returned to the Old Way, most rejecting the culture of the Westerosi mainland. In 370 AC, Petyr II Baelish attempted to convert the Ironborn to the Faith of the Seven, but was killed soon after he arrived at Pyke. Subjugation Following his father's death, Edmund I Baelish declared war on the Iron Islands, eventually defeating them. However, he allowed them to keep to the Drowned God and also built ties with them by taking Victaria Greyjoy as his second wife. Recent Events Placeholder Houses The Principal Bannermen of the Iron Islands as vassals of House Greyjoy are: * House Blacktyde, of Blacktyde * House Botley, of Lordsport * House Drumm, of Old Wyk * House Farwynd, of Sealskin Point * House Goodbrother, of Hammerhorn * House Harlaw, of Ten Towers * House Merlyn, of Pebbleton * House Orkwood, of Orkmont * House Sunderly, of Saltcliffe * House Tawney, of Nettlebank Bay * House Wynch, of Iron Holt Category:Iron Islands Category:House Greyjoy